Demigodbook
by Mama'sBrokenHeart99
Summary: Mark Zuckerburg is a son of Athena. So when he made Facebook, he set a special section just for the Greek and Roman demigods and Gods called Demigod book. This is the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus time on Demigodbook. They are all in college and
1. Turtles&Shoes, Squirrles, Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO/HoO characters only Nadia. I Also don't own her last name or Reyna's, I might have barrowed it from Rory Williams and Amy Pond from Doctor Who. Also, I don't own the video or some of the sayings. ENJOY!**

**LINE BREAK**

**Percy Jackson: **You have GOT to see this video! It is so freaking hilarious.

**Comments**

**Nico DiAngelo:** What's wrong with it? lol Does the turtle know that that is a shoe?

**Apollo: **Dude, this is hilariously awesome!

**Jason Grace:** Just the noise it makes is hilarious.

**Leo Valdez: **lol ikr* It's all like eh…eh…eh…ehhhh! o

**Hermes: **This is super awesome. It's like so stupid!

**Percy Jackson: **eh…

**Travis Stoll: **eh….

**Connor Stoll: **eh….

**Poseidon: **eh…

**Nadia Pond:** EHHHHHHHHHH! lol :D

**Artemis: **I can't believe that I'm related to all of you.

_**Annabeth Chase Jackson and 14 others liked this**_

**Annabeth Chase Jackson:** I totally agree with you.

LINE BREAK

**Apollo: **I found a squirrel in a tree.

**Comments**

**Artemis: **So what did you do?

**Apollo:** I took it home as a pet.

**Artemis: **You have got to be kidding me. The last time you had a pet it died of dehydration and starvation. You would probably be dead if you weren't a god!

**Apollo: **R.I.P. Captain Awesome. I miss you!

**Artemis: ***scowls* Idiot

**Apollo: **You're just jealous!

**Artemis: **This is over. I need to talk to competent people.

LINE BREAK

**Nadia Pond: **Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver. _**Tagged**_**-**__**Jason** **Grace, Thalia Grace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, and Percy Jackson**

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **Oh great what did you do this time?

**Thalia Grace: **Nothing, why you asking?

**Athena: **Because a majority of the tagged are trouble makers.

**Jason Grace: **Well that doesn't always mean anything.

**Nico DiAngelo: **I saw Zeus's entire cabin dragging said trouble makers to their cabin.

**Nadia Pond: **NICO!

**Jason Grace: **NICO!

**Thalia Grace: **Death Breath, you will PAY!

**Chiron: **Nico! No Demigodbook while on guard duty!

**Nico DiAngelo: **But Chiron…

**Chiron: **I said NO!

**Zeus: **All of you stop! We are in the middle of a council meeting and all you hear are ding noises. Knock it off!

**That is the first part. The video is a turtle going at it with a shoe. It was on Ridiculousness (AN: I don't own it or know how to spell it) and my friend told me about it, so now it is an inside joke. Read and review please. **

**Love, Mama's Broken Heart**


	2. Women's Rights, Stupid Test, Name Switch

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't.**

**Line break **

**Hera, Artemis, Athena**_** and 2 others liked the**_** Women's Rights **_**page. **_

**Comments**

**Piper McLean Grace: **What made you decide that?

**Hera: **Zeus said make me a sandwich and then proceeded to list off what he wanted on it.

**Hades:** And the problem is where?

**Artemis:** The problem is that men like you treat women like their personal slaves. It is disgusting.

**Poseidon: **I thought that that was what women were for. To serve the men. _**Hades, Ares, and 8 others liked this**_

**Athena: **That is just the egotistical thing that would come from your mouth, Barnacle Beard. You and all those who liked your comment are chauvinist pigs! _**Hera, Artemis, and 4 others liked this**_

**Zeus: **So…about my sandwich.

**Hera: **NO!

LINE BREAK!

**Jason Grace: **If life gives you lemons make grape juice. Then sit back and watch at the world tries to figure out how you did it.

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson: **DUDE! You GOT to teach me this trick. It'll be amazing!

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: ***facepalm* Seaweed Brain, he can't actually do it. It is a quote.

**Thalia Grace: **That boy's stupidity is never ending.

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **Yeah, tell me about it.

**Percy Jackson: **Am not! You can even test me.

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **Sara's father has 5 children. The first one is Tara, second is Tere, third is Tiri, and fourth is Tono. Who is the 5th?

**Percy Jackson: **Turu

**Nadia Pond: **Sara

**Jason Grace:** Turu

**Connor Stoll:** Turu

**Travis Stoll: **Turu

**Leo Valdez:** Turu

**Nico DiAngelo: **Turu

**Piper McLean Grace: **Sara

**Thalia Grace:** For Gods' sake it is Sara. You all need to go back to school.

LINE BREAK

**Piper Valdez: **Whoever did this is going to have Hades to pay.

_**Annabeth Stoll, Reyna Stoll, Connor Chase, and 10 others liked this **_

**Percy Grace: **Welcome to the immediate family Hazel.

**Katie Jackson: **I am amazed that you can put up with his stupidity.

**Annabeth Stoll: **You learn to take it slow.

**Frank Williams: **That is how it is with a majority of your boyfriends. They are retards/just plain stupid.

_**Nadia DiAngelo, Thalia Zhang, Reyna Stoll and 4 others liked this.**_

**Travis McLean: **We need to figure out who did this to us.

**Hermes: **lol What happened down here?

**Apollo: **haha George, you silly.

**Nico Gardener: **What the Hades happened to Apollo?

**Artemis: **Who knows or cares? He always acts like that.

**Leo Levesque: **Did he go to a college party?

**Athena: **Probably.

**Connor Chase: **POT BROWNIES!

**This might be OOC but this is my story and if you don't like it deal with it. The boys might be overly stupid but this is my fanfic so deal. On a totally different subject don't take any food from some college students because there might be things in it.**

**Love, Emmalou **


	3. Knights, Hackers, and Zombies

**Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize as Rick's or somebody else's**

**LINE BREAK**

**Nadia Chase: **My knight in shining armor turned out to be a retard in tin foil. But I love him anyways. Love you Connor! 3_**Annabeth McLean, Piper Pond, Reyna Levesque and 2 others liked this**_

**Comments**

**Connor Zhang: **I love you too Dia!

**Aphrodite: **Awww! The love is adorable.

**Hera: **Zeus, why can't you love me like that?

**Zeus:** I do love you like that!

**Hera: **Why don't you show it?

**Percy Stoll: **Why don't you take this to private chat?

**Katie Stoll: **That is so adorbs! Not the argument, the post.

LINE BREAK

**Reyna Williams Valdez: **Yes! They finally changed back the names! _**Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and 11 others liked this**_

**Comments**

**Jason Grace:** Reyna, you need to this product click the link to see what it is.

**Leo Valdez: **Dude, what was that?

**Thalia Grace: **I don't know. Someone must have hacked my account. ~ Jason

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **Did you leave your phone unattended AGAIN?

**Nadia Pond: **Yes, yes he did. It's his own stupid fault for leaving it alone with me and my fiancé around.

**Connor Stoll: **Yeah, you are never going to figure out the way to turn it off. haha lol

**Jason Grace: **Free coupons from this link.

**Thalia Grace: **Help me get it off. ~ Jason

**Nadia Pond: **Nope! lol :D

LINE BREAK

**Thalia Grace: **You're a great friend, but if the zombies chase us, I'm tripping you. _**Tagged- **_** Nico DiAngelo, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase Jackson**

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase Jackson:** Thanks, Thals. *rolls eyes* sarcasm

**Nico DiAngelo: **Ditto to you too.

**Percy Jackson: **Love you too, Pinecone Face.

**Hazel Levesque: **Can't you feel the love going on in this room? lol ;D

**Katie Gardner Stoll: **Lots o' Love.

**Sorry if they are short, I have them split into 3 conversations per chapter. **

**Love, Emmalou 8D**


	4. More Hackers, Best Show, Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO/HoO, Duck Dynasty, The Walking Dead, Spongebob Squarepants, or Doctor Who. Though I do like them all excluding Spongebob.**

**Percy McLean is now married to Thalia Grace**

**Leo Chase is now married to Annabeth Jackson**

**Travis Stoll is now married to Connor Gardener**

**Nadia Zhang is now in a relationship with Katie Levesque**

**Nico Williams is now in a relationship with Hazel Valdez**

**Jason Stoll is now married to Frank Ponds**

**Piper Grace is now married to Reyna DiAngelo**

**Frank Ponds: **Dang you hackers.

_**Nadia Zhang, Travis Stoll, and 11 others liked this**_

**Comments**

**Travis Stoll:** At least your matches make sense. My match is with my brother.* barf* so wrong.

_**Nico Williams, Hazel Valdez and Connor Gardener liked this**_

**Percy McLean:** This shows most of you guys as being gays. It's funny! lol o

_**Thalia Grace, Leo Chase, and 3 others liked this**_

**Jason Stoll: **Is there a dislike button or a punch-you-in-the-face button? I really need one.

_**Frank Pond, Reyna DiAngelo and 5 others liked this**_

**LINE BREAK**

**Frank Zhang: **Duck Dynasty is the best show ever.

**Comments**

**Nico DiAngelo: **No dude, The Walking Dead is the best!

**Percy Jackson: **All of you are wrong. Spongebob Squarepants is the BEST!

**Leo Valdez:** Dr. Who. Your argument is invalid.

**Frank Zhang: **We should settle this by asking the others.

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **I agree with Leo. Dr. Who Rules!

**Piper McLean Grace: **I'm going to have to say Duck Dynasty.

**Nadia Pond:** The Walking Dead is BOSS! Die Governor!

**Connor Stoll: **I'm going to say Spongebob Squarepants.

**Hazel Levesque: **The Walking Dead. It is one of the only shows Nico approves of.

**Thalia Grace: **I agree with Death Breath.

**Jason Grace: **I agree with Repair Boy. Doctor Who is better.

**Poseidon: **Spongebob dominates all of these.

**Athena: **Dr. Who. It is complicated.

**Apollo: **Spongebob is BOSS!

**Hermes: **Duck Dynasty is the best of the 4.

**Artemis: **Walking Dead. They have battle strategies and moves.

**Hera: **Duck Dynasty, they act like a family.

**Hades: **Walking Dead

**Zeus: **Duck Dynasty, I can relate to Willie.

**Ares: **The Walking Dead because of the bloodshed.

LINE BREAK

**Nadia Pond created an event : My Wedding! 3 May 31, 2013**

**with Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener Stoll, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase Jackson, Jason Grace, and Thalia Grace**

_**Piper McLean Grace, Hazel Levesque, Aphrodite and 100 others liked this**_

**Comments**

**Piper McLean Grace: **Yayyy! Everything should be ready.

**Aphrodite: **I love it when true love happens on it's own.

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **Congratulation you guys.

**Hera: **Congraulations! Zeus says so too and love you.

_**Time Skip May 31, 2013 **_

**Nadia Pond changed her relationship status to Married to Connor Stoll **_** Aphrodite, Hera, Connor Stoll, and 100 others liked this**_

**Nadia Pond changed her name to Nadia Pond Stoll **_**Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener Stoll, Thalia Grace and 100 others liked this**_

**Connor Stoll changed his relationship status to Married to Nadia Pond Stoll **_**Aphrodite, Hera, Nadia Pond Stoll and 100 others liked this**_

**Well from now on Nadia Pond will be Nadia Pond Stoll. Oh yeah the married couples are Jason-Piper, Percy-Annabeth, Leo-Reyna, Travis-Katie, and now Connor-Nadia. All the other demigods are engaged.**

**Love, Emmalou**


	5. Guard Duty, Poking, and Sandwiches

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these quotes; I either found them on the Internet or I didn't. I know that what is shown here is not how poking works, but I had this written before I knew this fact. This will be my second to last update for this story!

LINE BREAK

Piper McLean Grace: I love how in horror movies the person yells out "Hello?" as if the bad guy is going to yell back "Yeah I'm in the kitchen! Do you want a sandwich?"

_Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo and 15 others like this _

Comments

Leo Valdez: Yeah, they are just trying to get themselves killed.

Nico DiAngelo: lol yeah right, Leo

Chiron: How many times do I have to tell you, Nico? No Facebook while on watch.

Percy Jackson: We need to put that on a shirt.

Nico DiAngelo: Yes, yes we do.

Chiron: NICO. NO. FACEBOOK. ON. GUARD. DUTY. It's not that hard.

Nico DiAngelo: Aww yeah 1 million high score on Temple Run.

Chiron: NICO. NO. ELECTRONICS. WHILE. ON. GUARD. 1 more time and I'm going to get you.

Nico DiAngelo: COME AT ME BRO!

Chiron: That's it!

(I am Mr. Line don't bother me)

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardner Stoll

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardner Stoll

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardner Stoll

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardner Stoll

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson (5x)

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez (5x)

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace (5x)

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardener Stoll (5x)

Thalia Grace: Stoll, I swear to all the gods if you don't stop I will cause you horrible pain.

Comments

Annabeth Chase Jackson: VALDEZ! I need to study and I can't concentrate with all of the dinging and crap. If I get less than an A, I will come after you.

Reyna Williams Valdez: Jackson, do you want fewer appendages. If you do, I suggest you keep doing that then.

Katie Gardner Stoll: Connor, Knock it off or I will be coming to get you!

Leo Valdez poked Annabeth Chase Jackson

Percy Jackson poked Reyna Williams Valdez

Travis Stoll poked Thalia Grace

Connor Stoll poked Katie Gardner Stoll

Reyna Williams Valdez: JACKSON! You better start running if you want to have kids later on.

Comments

Katie Gardner Stoll: CONNOR, you better face this like a man.

Annabeth Chase Jackson: Valdez, you are a dead man.

Thalia Grace: STOLL! You are about to become a chicken strip.

BREAKAGE OF THE LINE!

Zeus: I am waiting for my sandwich.

_Ares, Hades, Poseidon and 4 others liked this_

Comments

Hera: I'll tell you where to find your sandwich… in the kitchen where I won't be making you food anymore.

_Athena, Artemis and 40 others liked this_

Zeus: But you are my wife, so it is your job to cater to my every whim.

_Ares, Hades, and 3 others liked this_

Hera: If you want a sandwich so bad, go ask one of your many affairs because obviously I can't cater to EVERY whim of yours. You see a half way descent mortal and you can't keep it in your pants.

Jason Grace: Hey!

Thalia Grace: Hey!

Nadia Pond Stoll: Hey!

Hera: Oh shut up!

Piper McLean Grace: Why don't you finish this in real life?

_Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nadia Pond Stoll, and 42 others like this_

LLLLIIIINNNEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK!

So as I was saying above, this is the second to last update on this story. It doesn't follow the guidelines and I can't figure out a way to make it follow and still make sense. I am sorry and I really wanted to keep this going.

Love, Emmalou


	6. Farmville,Father's Day, Stupid Holidays

**This is the last part of the story; I know I'm crying too. But there will be a really long bonus part because I think I owe it to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites. I'll mention you all just because I can!**

**Reviewers**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**catspats31**

**Steve (guest #1)**

**Bobert (guest #2)**

**Thatnerdychic14**

**Mayhaah**

**jumpingandfalling**

**Followers**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**FaxFanForever**

**JazzApples**

**MSPJO22**

**Mayhaah**

**NimueTheSorceress**

**Thatnerdychic14**

**TheEndlessWanderer**

**auscal**

**cheetagirl4**

**jumpingandfalling**

**Favorites**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**NimueTheSorceress**

**Thatnerdychic14**

**TheEndlessWanderer**

**Again thank you for all the support and feedback. You guys really do rock! :') **

**Disclaimer: You all know what I own and what I don't.**

**Nico DiAngelo- Leo Valdez: **Be my neighbor on Farmville and I'll give you a cow.

**Leo Valdez- Nico DiAngelo: **No, not right now.

**Nico DiAngelo- Leo Valdez: **But you owe me! I saved you from more torture from Zeus's cabin.

**Leo Valdez- Nico DiAngelo: **Ok. Fine.

**Leo Valdez is in need of some fertilizer. Be their neighbor.**

**Percy Jackson- Leo Valdez: **So he guilted you into it too? What did he use? He go me with the saved you from torture.

**Leo Valdez- Percy Jackson: **Same. Did he get anyone else?

**Jason Grace- Leo Valdez- Percy Jackson: **Yeah, he got me with I talked Chiron into lowering your teaching time. Now your days will be taking care of plants and animals, addicting as Pluto.

Mr. Line be watching you!

**Hazel Levesque:** Happy Father's Day! I love you! **Tagged Hades & Pluto**

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase Jackson:** Love you Daddy! 3 **Tagged Fredrick Chase**

**Thalia Grace: **I love you, Dad! **Tagged Zeus & Jupiter**

**Piper McLean Grace: **I love you! **Tagged Tristan McLean**

**Jason Grace: **Happy Father's Day! **Tagged Jupiter & Zeus**

**Nico DiAngelo: **Happy Father's Day **Tagged Hades & Pluto**

**Katie Gardner Stoll: **Happy Father's Day, Hermes! **Tagged Hermes & Mercury**

**Travis Stoll:** Merry Father's Day! **Tagged Hermes & Mercury**

**Percy Jackson: **Happy Father's Day. Love you! **Tagged Poseidon & Neptune **

**Connor Stoll: **Happy merry Father's Day! **Tagged Hermes & Mercury**

**Nadia Pond Stoll: **I love you, Dad! 3 **Tagged Zeus & Jupiter**

**Leo Valdez: **Happy Father's Day, Dad! **Tagged Hephaestus & Vulcan**

**Frank Zhang: **Happy Father's Day **Tagged Mars & Ares**

LINNNNNNNEEEE BRRREEEAAAKKK

**Travis Stoll: **Happy Leif Erikson Day! Ahenga denga dar gen. :D

**Comments**

**Connor Stoll: **Yayy! You remembered!

**Percy Jackson: **Happy Fusifarm Mushu Day!

**Nico DiAngelo: **You didn't forget this year!

**Frank Zhang: **What day is it today?

**Leo Valdez: **Retarded Made Up Holiday Day?

**Annabeth Chase Jackson: **So close. They have been doing this for years. Nobody knows or cares why they do it or what it is.

**Jason Grace: **Happy Candaidia Day!

**This is where I have to end my story! I don't know how to change the story to match guidelines, so this is the end.**

**EXCEPT FOR THE BONUS CHAPPIE!**

**Love, Mama's Broken Heart **


End file.
